


No PDA (some exceptions may apply)

by Tardisangel67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Recreational Drug Use, cheesy af, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardisangel67/pseuds/Tardisangel67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU<br/>Prom is in a few weeks only...<br/>Prom is the perfect moment for couples to flaunt their perfect chemistry.<br/>When nobody knows about you and your loved one, it might not be the wisest choice.<br/>But that's no big deal, Dean doesn't want to go, and neither does Castiel. Right?... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saint Gabriel de Solis

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is my first story. Chapters are various lengths and the display might be kinda hectic...  
> Hope you'll enjoy it despite the flaws and shortness of the chapters

There is only a few weeks of school left at Saint Gabriel de Solis Catholic School and all the students had only one conversation subject declined into thousands of different chatters and debates: the end of year prom. Lots of girls discussed the color of their gown of the material of its hem. Guys teased each other about who would be able to ask out the most girls. And most popular students complained about the strict no alcohol policy or the make-out prohibition. But he didn’t, Dean didn’t. He didn’t talk about prom at all. To him it was just another occasion for the rich kids to show off and for people to pretend that there was some sort of fun in coming to humiliate yourself in a tux in the building where you already spend 8 hours per day in hell. He had sworn to himself wouldn’t go to prom and he would not join in on the blabbering about the fricken day. On the night of prom he would go back to his beat down house and make dinner for his little brother as he always did.  
Ah, Sam, that little nerd, he was always studying so hard and trying is best even if his family didn’t make it easy. Dean wished he could help him with homework, but he couldn’t. The older boy never really had the luxury of having time to become a good student. He was far from stupid though, he just had more important things on his mind like feeding his brother and making sure the rent gets paid one way or another. The boys received a modest check from their dad (if you could call him so) every month (or two) and they patched ends up with the pay checks Dean manages to haul in when he’s not in school or watching over his little brother. The whole thing started back when Dean was still a young kid and Sam was a baby when their mom died in some freak accident at work. Since then their dad has been spiraling downwards, managing to keep it together until the boys were old enough to fend for themselves. The two boys were basically abandoned to themselves since ages 14 and 10. So, while all those rich, pampered senior year kids were daydreaming of sappy dances and frilly dresses, Dean was worrying about how to pay his bills and financing Sam’s future college dreams.

In a situation that so drastically contrasts the previous that it seems practically ironic, a young man, the same age as the previous one, just dawning on 18, named Castiel awkwardly sits in between his sister Anna and his brother Gabe. Castiel doesn’t speak of prom either but his motives are much less grave, people think it’s simply because he’s too shy and utterly uninterested. He prefers to listen quietly to his exuberant softmore little sister go on and on about her brand new dress she bought with her friends and that their mother would go “ballistic” if she saw because it’s at least an inch over the knee. His brother Gabriel laughs at the mere thought of their mom seeing Anna’s prom dress. The three teens were all brought up in a very pious and conservative household, their father was a devout believer and so was their mom. Contrarily to his “devious” little sister and his brother, Castiel actually followed his parents’ strict conservative rules and went to church with them. He was what teens would call stuck up. He dresses nice, never goes to parties, never drinks, never dated much.  
So, Dean, the low-profile slightly intimidating guy from a highly dysfunctional mono parental family, and Castiel, the neat, clean cut, good boy from an apparently catholic cookie cutter household really had nothing in common. At least that’s what most people would think. But if you were either them, or Dean’s volley team mate Matthew, you’d know that they were actually quite close.


	2. Closer than meets the eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite close indeed...  
> More on Castiel and Dean's common past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated this in like a millennia, but for those of you who are interested, here's the next chapter...

Dean and Castiel met in the most predictable way for two teenagers to meet: at high school.  
It was the end of the first week of school, freshman year, everybody was still finding their marks. It was no surprise that by 5PM the school premises were deserted at the exception of a few straggling seniors making shady trades and two lonely boys. Dean, who had been forgotten by his dad, and Castiel, who's mother was probably still chatting in front of his sister's middle school. Sure, Dean had noticed the other boy a little while ago already, but he didn't want to seem like a creep. It's not because they're both alone that they need to engage in a conversation. It had been almost two hours school was over though. For Dean it was nothing new to wait on a parking lot for hours hoping his dad would sober up long enough to pick him up, but he was surprised by how calm the other guy was. It was probably a regular occurrence for him as well he thought. Dean didn't know many people at this stuck up prep school who's parents were so unconcerned by their child's whereabouts to leave them at the school for an extra two hours. Most parents would be worried their son or daughter would get sucked into the town's "devious" trafficking that was known to take place after school. He knew it was none of his business but still, he was curious to know how a guy who looks like the poster boy for the school dress code could have parents as forgetful as Dean's ex-marine drunkard dad. He walked over to the bench where the boy was seated and sat down next to him. The boy turned to look at him with a deadpan expression.  
"I thought you were going to continue to stare at me until your dad picked you up." he stated his deep tone seeping with sarcasm  
Dean never would have expected him to have such a deep voice, nor would he have expected him to start out on such a sarcastic note. He was surprised enough it took him a few seconds to manage so say anything.  
"What... How do you know it's my dad who'll pick me up?"  
"You're not the only one who's good at staring." he defends himself, this time with a light smile "I'm Castiel, by the way" he introduces himself  
"Dean"  
They had sat a few moments in silence

"So tell me Castiel, how come nobody's picked you up yet? Nobody would think a guy like you would have forgetful enough parents to rivalise with my dad..." Dean asked seemingly off-handedly as he stared towards the playground.  
Castiel smiled an instant.  
"I don't know honestly, my mom's probably gossiping with some other school moms at my sister's monthly bake sale... or trying to find a new lover in the next door bar..."  
Dean choked down a surprised laugh.  
"Would you be insinuating that the Novaks aren't as perfect as Michael and your mother try to make them seem?"  
Castiel didn't answer the question turning to him to ask his own.  
"Have you ever seen my dad Dean?"  
Dean shook his head, he realized he never had. He suddenly felt bad for assuming Castiel lived a charmed life just because he dresses fancy.  
"That's normal, he's in a mental institute. He has been since I was in middle school..." he said vaguely bitter  
"I'm sorry, dude... I didn't mean.." Dean tried to apologize  
Castiel waved him off. "Don't. It's fine. You had no idea... Nobody does. I don't even know why I'm telling you this... I..."  
Castiel got up, but Dean caught his shoulder.  
"No, don't... I'm sorry." Dean plead, surprised at how much he wanted Castiel to stay. Castiel turned to look at him, a bit surprised that Dean was holding him back. "I know what it's like to only have one parent. I mean, my mother died when I was 4, so I don't remember much but... I know how it must feel." Castiel looked him over considering how to answer Dean's tragic past. " I don't think any of our two remaining parents are on their way, so how 'bout we walk home?" 

The offer surprised Dean as he didn't expect Castiel to want to spend any more time with him.  
They walked in silence, not knowing what exactly to say to start a discussion. Their previous conversation's depth made small talk seem inadequate to Dean, they had spilled their personal drama on each other upon noticing a small similarity, and now it would be weird to just chat about the weather. They passed through rows and rows of cookie cutter houses and a few boringly common parks, and not long long after they reached Castiel's home. 

Castiel stopped in front of it nodding and cracking a small smile:" Well, this is my stop... I guess I'll see you at school, I hope sometime soon, Dean."  
Dean would never admit it but hearing that Castiel was hoping to see him again made him feel special, when he knew that Castiel surely said that to everyone.  
"See ya!" he answered back mechanically.  
Seeing Castiel turn away to unlock his door made Dean's heart sink a bit for some reason. He couldn't wait to know more about the other boy, but neither could he muster up an excuse to engage conversation. Not wanting to embarrass himself by blurting out something random, Dean started to walk away.  
Once he unlocked the door, Castiel turned his head just enough to notice that Dean was already walking away. He felt lame, he really wanted to learn more about Dean but the fear of seeming awkward verging on nosy had stopped him from asking Dean about his life. He caught himself wondering worriedly if he'd ever have the occasion to get to know him again. Before he entered the house, he noticed that Dean was only a few feet down the side walk. It was now or never, he had to find a way to insure he'd at least have a second chance to talk to him, to make a friend. But how could he ask to see him again without seeming as if he was latching onto him? As he desperately wrecked his mind looking for an excuse, he suddenly remembered that his closest friend Meg, was hosting a "get together" on Saturday, which was tomorrow. Realizing that Dean would soon be out of earshot he decided the "get together" was his best chance.  
"Hey!" he shouted "Dean!"  
Dean turned around, surprised to hear Castiel as he thought he had gone inside. He stopped and waved to show that he'd heard him. Castiel waved as well before continuing:  
"Would you like to come to the get together that my friend Meg and I are putting together tomorrow?" his voice wavering towards the end of the sentence.  
For some reason, Dean didn't choose to go with his standard "No thanks, I gotta take care of Sammy. Sorry." That he usually spat at party invitations to avoid admitting he didn't want to go. His curiosity, and desire to make things less awkward between them, took over and tricked him into shouting back a "Sure!" and smiling.  
Castiel ran to meet up with him on the sidewalk and give him his number "to tell him where it was happening".  
"Just send me a text later, that way I have your number." Castiel told Dean.  
Dean typed Castiel's phone number into his own phone, thinking "Sure will do...". 

 

That evening, after dinner, Castiel called Meg on her cell to notify her he was bringing a guest to their get together.  
She picked up only after the third ring, "She probably forgot her phone in the living room again" Castiel thought.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Meg."  
"Oh, Castiel ! What's up? Were you just to fond of my retail tales to miss even a half a day of my stories?" she teased him  
Meg worked in a small convenience store in the middle of town and was always talking about the strange customers she ran into.  
Castiel shook his head, even though she couldn't see him. "No, I love your stories, but I'm calling about your party..."  
"Oh, no you're not! You're not going to make up some stupid excuse to not hang out just because you're worried your parents will find out that..." she started annoyed  
"No, I'm not I promise Meg. I've come to really like our Saturday nights... I actually wanted to make them even better, can I invite a friend?" he asked, avoiding saying out loud what Meg was talking about when she said he didn't want his parents to find out, because he knew very well that his parents wouldn't approuve of him hanging out with Meg if they knew she was basically the dealer for the whole school.  
Meg laughed.  
"I've told you before Castiel, Ana isn't old enough, and Gabe's annoying as hell, no bringing your siblings." she playfully scolded him  
"I'm not bringing them! I swear!" Castiel assured her.  
Castiel felt a bit hurt that Meg didn't believe him when he said he wanted to bring a friend, but then again, she was probably one of the only friends he had, so it was understandable.  
"Ooooh..." she feigned surprise  
"Shut up Meg" he grunted "He's a guy from our school, his name's Dean." he informed her.  
"Winchester?" she asked vaguely disgusted but mostly surprised  
"Yes, I think so. Why?" Castiel worried, he'd never heard much about him.  
"He's in art class with me, and he is the dude i've been telling you about who always comes to buy his basic needs in my shop. He looks kinda sketchy... I heard his dad..."  
"Meg! " Castiel interjected, reminding her of his own dad's situation.  
"Oh, yeah... Sorry dude..." she apologized  
"Never mind... Yours isn't any better... Why don't we become the "My dad is a jerk / loser club"?" he joked, though deep down he felt bad for mocking his father.  
"Well I guess I can't say no then..." she conceded

They kept on chatting about daily news until Castiel was sent to bed by his mother.


End file.
